Valentine's Day
by midnightread
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Castle does what Castle does best and annoys the hell out of Beckett
1. Chapter 1

**Well I got bored and had writers block for the other fanfics I have on the go and this is the result.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer****: Don't own Castle which is a complete bummer**

Beckett hated Valentine's Day, she always had. She didn't see the point in it. She was it as just another day that big corporations used to make loads of money. Beckett sighed and turned her attention back to her paper work.

A few hours later, Beckett was bored. It was a paper work day which meant that Castle wasn't going to be in, and as much as he annoyed her and got on her nerves, she liked having him around, he made her laugh.

She threw down her pen and leant back in her chair. She sat looking at the ceiling for a while but looked up when she heard the lift ping. A uniform stepped out, followed by a delivery man, carrying the biggest bunch of flowers she had ever seen. She watched as the uniform pointed in her direction and watched, with a sinking feeling, as the delivery man walked towards her.

"Detective Beckett?"

"That's me."

He put the flowers on her desk then turned and walked back to the lift.

After he had got in and gone Beckett turned to the flowery monstrosity that was now sitting on her desk. Behind her she heard Esposito say, "Bloody hell Beckett, someone sure loves you."

She turned around and saw the smirking faces of Esposito and Ryan, leaning against a desk, watching her. "Who're they from?" Ryan asked, him and Esposito smirking, already knowing or at least suspecting that they were from one writer.

Beckett turned back to the flowers, ignoring the question. She picked up the card that the delivery man had left on her desk. She opened it and read the words, _Guess who_. In a voice only she could hear, "I'm going to kill him," before she continued reading, _Since you're a Detective I'm going to guess that you know who this is from_, she paused again and shook her head, she really was going to kill him when she saw him next, _And since you know this is from me, I'm going to invite you over to Casa de Castle tonight and I'm cooking. _

Beckett stood up and walked away from her desk, grabbing her mobile as she went. Aware that Esposito's and Ryan's eyes were following her she went into the conference room and closed the door behind her. Pressing the speed dial on her phone she called the number and waited for him to pick up.

"Castle," he answered.

"I'm going to kill you."

"Ah Beckett, I take it the death threat means you got my flowers."

"My desk looks like a bloody garden. Why the hell did you send me flowers? And why the hell did you send then to the fucking precinct?" Beckett yelled at him over the phone.

"Um Beckett, I'm guessing you're still at work so you might want to keep the volume down a little," Castle paused and when Beckett didn't say anything he continued, "I sent you the flowers because it's Valentine's Day and I sent them to the precinct because I knew you wouldn't be at home."

Beckett looked out of the window, towards her desk and saw that Gates was looking out of her office window and at the flowers that were catching every body's eye as they walked through the bull pen. "Thanks Castle," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "I'm never going to hear the end of this."

Over the phone she heard Rick chuckle. "I'll see you tonight Detective, since you'll be coming round, though whether to eat or kill me I don't quite know."

Beckett sighed, then in a resigned tone said, "Yes Castle, I'll come round, but bear in mind I can make your body disappear."

Her tone was serious and over the phone she heard Castle gulp, before saying, "Okay Beckett, I'll be seeing you later."

Beckett hung up then composed herself for the mocking that she knew was going to start as soon as she walked out of the door. Taking a deep breathe she walked out of the conference room and went back to the paper work on her desk, moving the flowers so she actually had space to work. Looking around quickly she could tell by the looks on the faces of the rest of the detectives in the bull pen that this was going to be a long day.

**Not sure I'll carry this on or not, I like where it's ended but I think I should add a chapter about the meal, but I'm not sure. Any opinion that isn't my own is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So it looks like I'm carrying this on. Thanks to ****rulenumber12, ****LadyAilith and ****castlebeckett siempre, who's reviews were lovely and wanted me to keep writing this.**

Beckett spent the rest of the day putting up with Ryan and Esposito taking the piss out of her for the flowers that where still sat on her desk. While she was pissed that Castle had done that, the flowers were beautiful and they filled the bull pen with a sweet scent. Many of the other Detectives took the piss but the other female cops that walked through the bull pen all complimented them. Lanie came up eventually and glared at her, "Why didn't you tell me writer-boy sent you flowers."

Beckett looked up, "I'm going to kill Esposito."

Lanie smirked, "Oh come on Beckett, if he hadn't told me, I would have found out anyway, you and your flowers are the talk of the precinct."

"Fucking hell, I'm really going to kill him," Beckett growled.

Lanie smirked, "So what you doing tonight?"

Beckett looked at her friend and decided to tell the truth, "I'm going over the Castle's, he's cooking for me."

"Aw sweetie, that's perfect," looking at Beckett's still stormy features she said quickly, "Don't kill him Beckett, it was sweet and you know it."

Beckett sighed, Lanie was right, but Castle little stunt had still pissed her off.

Rick was rushing around his loft, putting the finishing touches to everything, determined to make tonight perfect for Beckett.

He had just finished when there was a knock at the door.

Steeling himself for what either could be a very lovely night or a very short painful one, Castle opened the door and gasped, his jaw dropping. Beckett was standing there in a beautiful black mini dress and a pair of killer heels.

Smirking, Beckett said, "Shut your mouth Cast, you're catching flies." As she spoke she reached out and pushed his mouth shut.

Castle moved to the side and Beckett walked into the loft. As she moved over to the coat rack to take of her shoes she was well aware of his eyes following her, she smirked and thought _see Castle, pay backs a bitch_.

Castle shut the door and arranged his thoughts, he needed to be able to speak tonight, but her in that dress had taken his words away, for the first time ever he was speechless and all because of Kate Beckett.

The women he was thinking about turned to look at Castle and asked, "Where are Alexis and Martha?"

Taking a deep breathe, to control his thoughts, he said, "Alexis is out at a Valentine's Ball and mother is who knows where, although I think she said something about meeting up with some acting friends for drinks."

Beckett nodded and looked around, taking in the loft. He had put roses all over the place and the smell of them overpowered everything, although she could still smell the aromas that were coming from the kitchen. "Castle, the loft looks amazing, and whatever is cooking smells really good."

Castle smiled at her, it was a soft smile that was filled with affection, "It's Alexis and mother's favourite."

"So what you cooking Castle?"

He shook his head, "That Detective, is a surprise for later." He turned to the stereo and pressed play. As the music starts Castle turns back to Beckett and holds out his hand, "Care for a dance?"

"Sure Castle," she took his hand, but then in a move that spawned from martial arts training, she moved round behind Castle and pinned his arm across his back. "Sure I'll dance with you Castle, but do you think you can dance with a broken arm?" Her voice was hard, and she was glad Castle couldn't see her face, since she couldn't keep a smile off her face.

"Um… what do you want me to say? I'm sorry that I sent the flowers to the precinct. Please don't break my arm Beckett, I really am sorry." Castle actually sounded scared that she really would break his arm.

"Chill Castle," Beckett said, letting go of his arm, "But never do that again, or I will not hesitate to break your arm. Ok?"

Castle nodded and Beckett walked around to stand in front of him, "You still up for that dance?"

Castle gulped, shocked by how quickly Beckett had gone from saying she was going to break his arm to asking him to dance, and nodded. He hesitantly offered Beckett his hand again. She took it and smirked at him, "Don't worry Castle, I swear I won't kill you tonight, or break your arm, at least not tonight again.

Castle didn't answer but Beckett took the tightening of his hand around hers as a good sign. The two slowly came together, their hands still linked and Castle put his other hand on her waist, while she put her free hand on her shoulder.

The stood for a while, swaying to the music. They gradually got closer and closer until their clasped hands where trapped between their bodies and their free arms had tightened, Beckett's around his neck and Castle's around her waist.

**Since I've come this far I'm going to keep writing until I find a good place to stop.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the end. I know that Valentines Day was a while ago, but I finally finished it. :)**

The two of them continued to sway to the music, both well aware of how close they were standing but neither minding. Castle was enjoying it, of course. He could feel his detective pressed up against him and to his immense surprise and joy she wasn't backing away.

They would have stood like that for longer had the timer not gone off in the kitchen. Releasing Beckett's hand and waist he walked into the kitchen and got a dish out of the oven.

Beckett walked in behind him but without turning he said, "Go sit down Beckett. I said I was cooking so you're not allowed in the kitchen."

Beckett shook her head but didn't argue and went back into the lounge and sat on the sofa. She wondered how he had known she had followed him into the kitchen, she had taken her heels off, so she had been silent when she had walked in. She shook her head, he always seemed to know where she was.

She turned when she heard Castle walking up behind her. He walked round the sofa and placed cutlery, wine glasses and a bottle of wine on the table. He turned to look at Beckett and said, "Unless you'd rather sit at the table I thought the floor would be fine."

Beckett nodded and then watched as Castle walked back into the kitchen then come out with two plates of food. He came and placed one on the table in front of Beckett then went and sat on the floor across from her.

They ate in silence, except for the occasional groan of pleasure that came from Beckett, who couldn't keep them in, the food was so good.

After swallowing another mouthful, she looked up at the smirking Castle. She glared at him the asked, "What the hell is this Castle? It's lovely."

Castle shrugged, "Little bit of this, little bit of that."

He took another bite and watched as Beckett glared at him.

"No amount of glaring is going to make me tell you Beckett. It's a family secret."

Beckett gave him her best police glare but he didn't even flinch, well at least not much, so she gave up and finished eating the plate of delicious food in front of her.

When they were both done, and Castle had carried their dishes into the kitchen and come back to sit beside her on the sofa, she asked, "So what now Castle?"

He looked around his loft before saying, "Another dance detective?"

After how close they had gotten last time, she wasn't sure this was a good idea, but seeing the unsure look on Castle's face decided for her. "Sure Castle, why not."

Castle stood and turned the music back on, then offered his hand to the still seated Beckett. She took it and they were soon swaying to the music again.

They were close, like before, their clasped hands trapped between their two bodies.

Lifting her head to look into Castle's eyes, Beckett said, "Even though this morning I wanted to kill you now all I can say is thank you for making this Valentine's Day the best I've had in a long time."

Castle smiled down at her, when she wasn't wearing her heels the height difference was obvious, "Anytime Beckett."

Detective Beckett smiled and then pushed herself onto her tiptoes and kissed the very surprised lips of Richard Castle.


End file.
